


Blackbox

by chimericsnap



Category: Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Child Death, Gen, Prototype 2 fic, Schrödinger's Infected, being Blackwatch sucks, being a human in the prototype verse sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimericsnap/pseuds/chimericsnap
Summary: Radio Transmission: 255 days ago. Location: Oakhurst, Yellow Zone, civilian checkpoint. (oneshot)





	Blackbox

Eckhart had thought he was finally moving up when Blackwatch - the supposed elite of the elite, the guys really responsible for saving their asses during the first Outbreak - recruited him. He liked that he was making a difference, he really did, but the work was draining. He'd almost rather be shipped off to the Red Zone with its insane mortality rate rather than continue to be posted in the Yellow Zone.

Standing guard at the quarantine lines was the worst. The civies didn't know what was going on, and they very clearly didn't give a fuck. Either the morons were protesting at the gates and blocking line of sight, or they were trying to smuggle something through the processing line. Just yesterday, Johnson had been ripped apart by a little old lady some family was trying to pass off as senile and unable to speak english.

She'd been wrapped up tight, all hunched up under a filthy quilt one second, and then when Johnson moved to wave them onto the screening station -- god, the screams. He shot the poor bastard, of course. He didn't give a fuck how good Gentek claimed to be; when your insides were spread out that far there wasn't much anyone could do, especially when some granny from hell was gnawing on them.

He forced his nausea down. He'd rather die than take his mask off, but but all the same he'd prefer not to drown in his own vomit.

It was only luck that Eckhart looked up in time to catch the family crossing though - a set of parents, and a boy of maybe 12, his face buried in a blanket as his mother held him close.

"Hold it!" he called, motioning for them to stop. Something seemed off about the boy, and even though the Infection killed children fast they still could last long enough to fuck someone up. He didn't want to die today, and while his squadmates were assholes, he didn't want to be responsible for their deaths either. Thank god there was a stupidly simple way of checking.

As usual, the civies freaked out about being singled out. "Don't shoot us, for God's sake, please don't shoot us!" the woman frantically wailed, tugging her near-unresponsive boy close.

"I need to hear your son talk, ma'am," he growled in irritation. God, the idiots were going to get them all killed one of these days. He wasn't asking for a fucking speech, just to see if the boy's mind was intact enough that he wasn't going to go rabid on them. A quick gesture to Oaks and the woman was pulled away from the boy.

"He's autistic! He's not infected! I swear, I swear to God no--" The boy jerked at the woman's screaming, and that was all it took. He didn't know who shot first, but he'd be lying to say he didn't breathe in relief when the bullets all but bisected the boy. It was over in seconds. He never even saw the boy's face.

Eckhart only gave it a glance as the hysterical woman was jerked away from the oozing body. One of the ghoul teams would be down to collect the corpse in a minute, for what he didn't fucking care, and Oaks was already escorting the woman to the screening station at gunpoint. He had his own duty, and turned his attention back to the line, grateful the mask muffled his sigh. It sure as hell wouldn't be the last time some idiot tried to smuggle someone through, he just hoped that next time it wasn't on his shift.


End file.
